


Decisions

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake has to decide what he wants from JJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Drake Parker homicide detective for the 54th precinct New York City glanced around his small efficiency apartment and sighed. Even with all the pizza boxes and beer cans removed the place looked downright depressing.

Just four small rooms consisting of a living room, kitchenette, bathroom and bedroom. The main living area walls were an off white and the only decoration were a couple of vintage horror movie posters. Taking up most of one wall was a huge flat screen TV and stereo system. A brown micro-suede sectional sofa filled the rest of the room. Drake was addicted to classic horror movies and had a large collection of DVD’s. The kitchen simply held a refrigerator, rarely used stove, a small double sink and short expanse of counter. The two only really well used appliances were the coffee maker and the microwave. A small kitchen table with 2 chairs separated the kitchen area from the living room.

The bedroom was equally uninspiring. A queen sized bed, dresser and night stand took up every inch of space. The walls here were painted a light grey and a few contemporary art prints hung on the walls. A former girlfriend had insisted on adding these touches to the place and Drake had never felt the need to change it.

Drake’s apartment never really bothered him before. It was simply a place to house his movie collection and to sleep. At least until recently…since that kiss. From his long time partner JJ Adams on the rooftop of the precinct building.

It was true. JJ caught him at a vulnerable moment. Drake had just broken up with girlfriend number…who the hell kept count anyway? He’d been moping when JJ’d burst through the doors and joined him at the roof’s low wall.

When Drake said he’d swear off women and live just for work. Closer to the truth was that Lisa blamed him for lacking in any emotional commitment. For being too detached. Drake didn’t know what was wrong with him. Why he could not seem for form any kind of bond with the women he dated beyond just sex. So there he was moping and looking out over the chilly October skyline.

JJ accused him of wallowing in his loneliness. It was true and that stung more than a bit. Drake wondered if he was destined to remain alone. He’d contemplated his life to this point and found it sadly lacking. Drake hated JJ being right in his observation and snarkily replied that at least JJ still had Dee to moon over.

What totally shocked Drake was the look of utter despair and dejection that crossed JJ’s face. It was so unlike his partner’s usually bubbly and animated personality. Then JJ sighed and said that Dee was a lost cause. That he was with Ryo now.

Drake tried to console JJ and tell him that there were plenty of fish in the sea, That maybe there was hope for the both of them. Even though Drake really didn’t believe it himself. JJ heartily agreed and then to Drake’s utter astonishment had grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and kissed him. Not a simple buss on the lips either. But a fully engaged bout of tonsil hockey.

Drake had been so stunned he’d not resisted in the least. Then just as abruptly JJ had pulled away and demanded Drake go out to lunch with him. Expecting him to follow JJ left the roof top.

Drake panicked. He hyperventilated. His eyes widened as he realized that JJ was an incredible kisser…then he hyperventilated again.

It had taken Drake a week to calm down.

A whole week to be able to look JJ in the eyes again. Even then JJ would return his glances with a smug look on his handsome face. Yes it was handsome. Drake had a whole week to sneak glances. With his strawberry blond hair and GQ haircut. His boyish model good looks and trim runner’s body. Even a week was not long enough to stop the freaking out over the fact that Drake was even noticing his partner that way.

Just what did his rich boy, sniper partner even see in him any way? Drake was just Mr. Joe average. Brown hair and brown eyes. Square jaw and slightly crooked nose from an old injury. Despite being intrinsically lazy Drake still managed to find his way to the gym four days a week. While not as chiseled as Dee he had nothing to be ashamed of in the body department. Still Drake was not the caliber of man JJ usually went for. Although JJ did say that he trusted Drake. Now it was evident that trust went deeper than just a working relationship. Drake was safe, familiar and dependable. Was that it? Is that what lured JJ to him when he finally gave up pursuing Dee?

It had taken another two months of soul searching and tentative socializing before Drake realized that maybe he had feelings for his partner as well. It certainly wasn’t easy. It’s not that Drake had never looked at a guy before and wondered. But that is as far as it ever went…except for that one time in high school. He’d been drunk and wasn’t even sure to this day what had actually happened.

Then there was this old girlfriend. She loved doing it while porn played in the background. Once she’d brought over a DVD with two men and one woman. Drake watched covertly as the two men in the video shared each other and then the woman. Coupled with Drake’s girlfriend mimicking the video it had gotten him totally hot. But to think about doing it himself. To commit to a same sex relationship. Frankly it scared the spit out of him.

Drake could see it now…54th precinct. Home to all the queers on the force. But still…JJ’s devotion to him was unlike anything Drake had ever experienced. Drake also admired his would be lover’s patience. Now a total of almost five months had passed and they’d never progressed past some experimental petting and heavy kissing. Sure Drake oogled women. So did Dee. Who said you only had to like one thing? Plus it wasn’t just any guy Drake liked…it was JJ.

As Drake stood in his dreary apartment he finally felt that maybe he was ready to return JJ’s affection. Although the detective had no idea how to go about seducing his partner. Oh sure if JJ was a woman he’d get some flowers and take her someplace for a fancy dinner. Candlelight and some slow jazz on the CD player after and he’d be tumbling into bed. Was it different for two guys? Drake really had no clue.

But then JJ was pretty sappy in the romance department. He’d been trying his best to woo Drake over to his side so to speak. All this past week JJ had been leaving hints leading up to today. That he expected some kind of plans to celebrate the day. February 14th…Valentine’s day. The bane of every single guy’s existence.

Drake had to admit though that what JJ had been doing was cute. He’d been leaving those little candy sweethearts all over the place for Drake to find them. In a desk drawer, taped to a file folder or in his coat pocket. Emblazoned with saying like Be Mine, Kiss Me, Miss You and I Hope. It made Drake feel warm and more than a bit nervous. With JJ this was no casual flirtation…it was all or nothing.

So it was afternoon already and Drake still had nothing special planned other than having cleaned his apartment. Procrastination was a bitch and she was being very cruel. There were no reservations to be had anywhere in the city for dinner. Not at any of the nice places anyway. Plus Drake’s budget was limited. So now he frantically tried to decide what to do.

Maybe some take out and wine and the other things he’d thought of. That’s it! There were some really nice gourmet delis in the city. Shit! He didn’t have any decent plates or anything either. His little kitchen table and two chairs looked pretty drab too. He needed to go shopping desperately. Drake had to have everything ready by the time JJ showed up at his apartment at seven pm. That gave him a little over five hours to pull it off.

Drake could do this…he really could…maybe.

First stop was to a Crate and Barrel store. Dee swore it was Ryo’s favorite place. Maybe they’d have some things to make tonight special. Drake grabbed his cell phone and I Love New York keychain and headed out the door. One huge perk for having this apartment was that he had his own assigned parking space. So it took little time to get to his car and head downtown.

The store was huge. Drake pushed his cart down one long aisle and just felt lost. He really needed to grab some stuff and go. All the arrays of colors, patterns and styles were overwhelming. Finally one particular dishes pattern caught his eye. It was simply matte black on the outside and a grayish-blue glossy glaze on the inside. That would work and into the cart the box went.

Wine glasses next…Drake didn’t think JJ would appreciate drinking out of the plastic ones he had in his cupboard. That was an easy decision and into the cart that box went too. Crap…he might as well get some decent silverware. The mismatched stuff in his kitchen drawer would horrify his rich boyfriend. Oh god! Boyfriend? Yup Drake had it bad.

Again Drake opted for simple and inexpensive. The set he chose was good quality but affordable. This was getting ridiculous though. So much he had to buy. But it was time to stop living like a college dorm student. These were all things he should have thought of buying years ago. More proof of how important Drake thought it was to impress JJ.

Napkins and a tablecloth were easy too. Drake chose black. It would go with the dishes. Black went with everything. After checking out and loading his car Drake hustled off to his next destinations. He needed to get back to his apartment to set everything up and shower before JJ arrived.

Flowers…that was the incredibly easy part. There were dozens of walk in florists all over the city and most of them were fiercely competing for holiday business. Drake decided to go traditional. It was sappy he knew but no less than he’d do for any girlfriend. A dozen deep red roses soon joined the bundles in the car.

Now for the food. Something that could be reheated easily. Where to go…Drake grabbed his cell and called the one person who he could trust to help him out. Ryo answered on the fourth ring and listened as Drake explained the situation. Ryo also promised not to breathe a word of it to Dee.

Drake and Ryo had become closer friends over the past several months. After all they had a lot in common. Both having gone though the same sexual identity crisis. In fact it had been Ryo to approach Drake after seeing that JJ had turned his attentions away from Dee and onto his own partner. Several frank if not embarrassing conversations later Drake really was grateful to Ryo for being there for him to talk to.

Ryo mentioned a gourmet Italian Deli and suggested pasta would make a simple yet elegant meal for the two of them. Drake stammered as Ryo wished him a great evening. He hung up and followed Ryo’s directions. The store had a huge amount of fresh pastas and sauces. They also had antipasto trays and Italian wines. A smiling shop girl helped Drake pick out his meal choices. First an assorted tray of olives, cheeses and cured meats. Then a mushroom and ricotta ravioli paired with a thick aromatic red sauce. Freshly made cannoli for dessert and finally a nice red wine. A loaf of crusty bread was added to the bag as well. The appetizer would go in the fridge and the rest to be easily reheated right before dinner.

Fighting afternoon traffic had Drake pulling into his parking space a little after half past five. Plenty of time to shower and change before dinner. With a little extra to fret himself into a state of complete nerves.

Grabbing all his purchases Drake locked his car and headed up to his apartment. Grateful for the elevator. Once the food was put away Drake shook out the table cloth and draped it over his small table. He placed the roses in the center and grabbed a pair of glass candle holders from the pantry. Another left over from a previous girlfriend. He fished out a pair of red taper candles out of a kitchen drawer then unpacked the dishes. A quick rinse and dry and they were ready to go on the table. Same with the silverware and the wine glasses. The bottle of wine he set out on the counter along with the cork screw. Once glance at the effort he’d gone through to make today special for JJ and Drake knew he was lost…yup the man had it bad.

Staying away from the tempting thought of a shot of whiskey to steady his frazzled nerves Drake retreated to the bathroom to take his shower. He made sure to put his dirty clothes in the hamper instead of leaving them on the floor.

As Drake stood under the hot spray he wondered how the night would go. Could he even get aroused by JJ’s touches? Just thinking about his partner’s sunny smile, deep blue eyes and compactly toned body…yup it was possible. In fact it startled Drake to realize that the guy from that porno that had gotten him the most worked up had been the mouthy little blond man.

As he slowly and thoroughly soaped his body Drake wondered what sex with JJ might be like. Would he be his usual hyper self in bed? Was he vocal? What would he want to do? What did he like? Shared kisses and some above the waistline groping was all he had to go by. But there was hardly any time to indulge in his usual shower routine of wash and wank so Drake merely finished by washing his hair last and exited the shower.

Drake towel dried his hair and skin before wrapping another one around his waist. He wiped at the steam covered mirror and glanced critically at his reflection. Yup still the same old me, Drake thought as he picked up his toothbrush. Nothing special to see here.

After his teeth were clean Drake carefully shaved. He hated electric razors and preferred the clean sweep of the blade over his lather coated cheeks. Finally what to do about his hair. Drake tried slicking it back and frowned. Ewww just no…that made him look like his father. He settled on just finger combing the slightly wavy hair into some semblance of order. Deodorant and then some cologne that had been a gift from JJ and he was back in the bedroom looking though his closet.

Drake finally settled on boxer briefs, a pair of well worn, faded button fly’s and a dark maroon vee necked sweater. His feet he left bare. It was warm in the apartment and he saw no need for shoes. He glanced at the clock and it was already half past six. He had to hustle it for dinner to be ready. Drake straightened the gray and black striped comforter on the bed and wandered into the kitchen.

The lady at the deli told him to open the wine before dinner to let it breathe…he really didn’t see the point but did it anyway. Drake dug through his cabinets until he found a set of pots his mom had gotten him when he moved in. He picked ones big enough to heat the pasta and sauce. Drake rinsed them out since he couldn’t remember the last time they were used. The large pot he filled with salted water and the smaller held the sauce. The shop girl told him not to heat the pasta until right before they were going to eat. Otherwise it would get mushy. So he turned the burner on to let the water simmer. Gee even with take out food it was a big hassle. The sauce was kept on low heat and the bread he put on a plate in the center of the table. The cannoli he left in the pink box and placed it on the table too. Last he put two napkins on the table. One at each place setting.

There…finished. It didn’t look half bad Drake thought as he glanced at the clock again. It was almost seven. Nerves kicking in Drake decided to sample the wine. He’d just poured a glass when the doorbell rang.

“Drake senpai! Open the door I’m freezing out here!” JJ sang out in the hallway.

Oh god he’s here! Drake’s stomach took a nose dive towards his feet. He clutched the wineglass like a life line as he went to open the door. Damn it get a hold of yourself! It’s only JJ! He’s been your partner for years! The cop chided himself as he reached for the door knob.

Just as JJ’s fist was poised to knock again Drake opened the door. The sight of his partner stunned him a little. Dripping with muddy water JJ huddled miserably in the hallway. His normally impeccably styled hair was a limp, soggy tangle that hung in his eyes. Equally drenched was a heather grey sweater and a pair of charcoal dress pants. A tan leather jacket dangled from JJ’s arm.

“What the hell happened to you?” Drake stepped back as JJ brushed past him into the warm apartment. Once the door was shut Drake could not help but stare.

“Is that wine? God knows I could use a glass.” JJ plucked the glass out of Drake’s fingers and took a long sip. He thrust his coat out to his partner. “I think it’s ruined. Damned taxi drivers. I just got out of the cab I took to get here when another drove through this huge mud puddle and completely soaked me. I swear he was laughing.”

“Sorry you got all wet. Do you want to leave so you can get some clean clothes?” Despite his nervousness Drake could not keep the note of disappointment from creeping into his voice.

“Leave? Now why would I want to do that? I’ll just take off my clothes in the bathroom and hop in your shower…if that’s ok?” JJ set the now empty glass on the counter and surveyed the dinner preparations.

“Ah…are you sure? I mean of course you’re welcome to use anything of mine.” Drake draped the soggy coat on one of the coat hooks right inside the door. When he turned around again he found himself face to face with his partner. Drake gulped at the few scant inches that separated them.

“Anything?” JJ whispered as he leaned closer. “Anything at all?”

“Ah…well…er…the bread I have to slice the bread.” Drake backed away and headed into the kitchen He didn’t see JJ’s satisfied smile.

“Well I’ll get out of these wet clothes then. I’m freezing. This rain might change over to snow later if the temperature keeps dropping.” JJ went into the bathroom and left the door open a few inches.

A few minutes later Drake breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the water turn on. It was soon joined by a light tenor voice singing one of the current popular songs. Man if he was this nervous now Drake didn’t even want to think what after dinner was going to be like. Silently the cop berated himself for acting like a virgin on her first date. Actually…a little voice in Drake’s head chimed in…you are. Oh God! He didn’t know if he could do this. If he could do THAT with his partner.

Drake tried to distract himself by fidgeting around the kitchen. When he heard the shower shut off he added the pasta to the gently boiling water and set the timer for 5 minutes. Then he poured a second glass of wine. He tried to act nonchalant by leaning one hip against the counter as JJ exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

The sight that met Drake had him nearly dropping his wineglass. His partner walked towards him as JJ raked one hand through his damp hair. The robe he was wearing slipped off of one shoulder as JJ’s other hand gripped the excess material holding the garment shut. The robe was a dark burgundy color and too big for his slender frame.

JJ grabbed the other full glass and took a sip. He looked at the expression on his partner’s face and thought…Gotcha! Truthfully he was getting tired of Drake’s hesitation. Either he wanted JJ as a lover or he didn’t. JJ knew that Dee had pursued Ryo for almost 2 years before getting the stubborn man to accept his affection. JJ was no where near as patient.

“I borrowed the robe on the back of the door. I hope that’s ok.” JJ glanced at Drake from beneath his lowered lashes as he slowly took another drink of wine. “Mmmmm this is divine. You must have let someone else pick it out.”

Drake lost the power of speech momentarily as JJ moaned at the taste of the wine.

“Er…yeah. I got dinner and everything from this Italian deli Ryo recommended. Ah…I have to check the pasta. Then dinner will be ready. Have a seat.” Drake managed to reply when the oven timer beeped.

JJ finally got a good look at the table. The cloth, china and flatware were all new. Plus there was a sappily sentimental vase of red roses displayed right in the center flanked by a pair of candles. It totally warmed JJ’s heart that Drake had gone to so much trouble. He eyed the man that was arranging the ravioli on two plates and ladling fragrant red sauce on both. Oh baby Drake looked fine tonight in his well worn jeans and torso molding sweater. It made JJ’s mouth water. Drake just oozed masculinity with his rough features and stocky frame. Unable to resist JJ moved up behind his partner and wound his hands around Drake’s waist and whispered in his ear. JJ had to suppress a chuckle as Drake actually squeaked.

“Thank you for the roses. Also for dinner. You are so sweet.” JJ briefly traced the thick gold hoop adorning Drake’s left ear with his tongue. Then he licked the side of the man’s neck while inhaling his spicily clean scent. JJ recognized the cologne he’d given Drake as a gift.

Drake was trying too hard. Well JJ had the perfect way to get his partner to relax. But that would have to wait until after dinner. The food smelled delicious and he was hungry.

Drake almost dropped the plates when JJ hugged him. He could feel the length of the man’s body pressed warmly against his back. He jumped in surprise when JJ toyed with the ring in his ear with his mouth. Oh god! He licked my neck!

“Uh…we…we better eat before it gets cold.” Drake’s voice broke. Something that hadn’t happened since he was a teen.

JJ backed away from his partner and sat down at the table. He smiled invitingly as Drake placed a loaded plate in front of him. He refilled the wine glasses and passed the bread. JJ took a slice and let his fingers briefly brush Drake’s.

“It looks delicious. Happy Valentine’s Day Drake. The first of many I hope.” JJ raised his glass and extended his arm over the small table.

Drake sighed and clinked glasses. “Happy Valentine’s day JJ.”

They both tucked into their dinners and attempted to make small talk. JJ realized that Drake was understandably nervous. The man had been working his way to making some kind of decision about their relationship. JJ guessed that he’d get his answer tonight. The thought of losing the man that had quickly found a place in his heart was unthinkable. He knew Drake cared for him. He just had to get the man to admit he had feelings for another guy. That it was ok. That he could just let go and accept that Drake was not as straight as he thought he was.

In fact JJ was privy to a little secret that Drake had blurted out one night when they’d gone out drinking. While walking to the bar JJ had been the target of some unflattering remarks from a group of loitering teens. Ones that he’d arrested a time or two working Vice. ‘fucking queer’ and ‘homo’ were thrown at him as they walked past. He’d had to restrain Drake from punching the lead tough in the face.

Later in the bar after they’d both had a little too much to drink JJ quietly asked Drake if he minded being teamed with an openly gay partner. If it bothered him too. He steeled himself for what Drake might say. He’d been flabbergasted when the alcohol loosened tongue of his partner told him of an encounter he’d had as a senior in high school.

Drake had gone to a party and later on that night after smoking some weed and pretty drunk off of beer had wandered out to the back yard. Couples were making out all over the place and feeling lonely and horny Drake had found a secluded spot to jerk off. He’d gotten the hell surprised out of him when during his frantic hand job he found himself no longer alone. A very pretty young man had stepped from around the side of the shed. He smiled at a mortified Drake. Before Drake could hastily pull up and fasten his jeans the teen had covered his hand with his own.

What followed was a mutual hand job and a few sloppy kisses. Drake figured what the fuck...he was horny and drunk and didn’t want to be alone. After an intensely satisfying mutual orgasm he’d passed out against a tree. The pot, alcohol and experience had taken their toll on the young man. The next morning he’d woken up alone and hung over. He’d never seen the teen again…hell he was not even sure it even happened. So no Drake was not at all concerned about having a gay partner. After all he was already friends with Dee and that man would, in his early days, fuck a guy or a girl.

So all Drake had to decide was if he wanted a relationship or not and everything one included. JJ did not do casual flings anymore. He longed for some permanence in his life. He wanted what Dee and Ryo shared. JJ thought that maybe, just maybe he could find that with his partner.

JJ put his fork down with a satisfied sigh. He took a last mouthful of wine and noticed the bottle was now empty. He judged they were both pleasantly buzzed. “Dinner was lovely. Thank you Drake. Oh…what’s in the box?”

Drake jumped up from the table and grabbed their empty plates and silverware. Grateful to have a task now that they were done eating. The protracted silences during dinner when JJ had looked so intensely at him were unnerving. Especially since that damned robe had slipped open even further giving Drake a glance of one pale peach colored nipple. He couldn’t help staring with it so blatantly displayed.

“Ah I got a box of Cannoli. Help yourself.” Drake stammered as he placed the plates in the sink. He felt warm and wondered if it was only from the wine.

“Oh Cannoli? My favorite!” JJ exclaimed happily as he opened the box. He lifted out two of the cream filled pastry tubes and placed them on his dessert plate. JJ really did have a weakness for sweets.

The strawberry blond happily nibbled at the end of one of the flakey treats and then licked a dollop of cream out of the end. Delving deep into the cylinder to get more of the sticky filling.

Drake returned to the table and took his own cannoli from the box. It dropped onto his plate as he made the mistake of looking over at his partner. Holy hell what JJ was doing to that innocent pastry was downright pornographic. Desperately needing a distraction Drake picked up his cannoli and took a huge bite.

Finished with his dessert JJ knew Drake’s eyes had been on his little display. By the spots of color on Drake’s cheeks he knew it had an effect on the flustered man. He just looked so darned cute sitting there with powdered sugar and a smudge of cream filling on his face.

“Ah Drake you have some dessert on your face.” JJ blandly pointed out to the startled man.

“I…I do? Where?” Drake brushed his napkin across his mouth.

“You missed it...here I’ll get it for you.” It was now or never JJ thought as he got up and went to Drake’s side of the table. He pulled out the man’s chair and sat down right on his lap. Straddling either side of Drake’s muscular thighs.

“JJ what? What are you doing?” Drake froze as JJ’s weight settled across his lap. The robe gaped even further exposing most of the blond’s chest and a good portion of his legs.

“Hold still.” JJ’s voice husked as he lowered his head to his partner’s face. He delicately licked away all traces of the powdered sugar and the small smudge of cream at the corner of Drake’s mouth. After a moment he pulled away and sat back.

JJ waited breathlessly for a reaction. Either Drake would respond or he would push JJ away. Then at least he’d have his answer.

Drake’s wide brown eyes looked deeply into his partner’s. It was a quirked brow and a challenging return glance that made the detective throw caution to the wind.

“Fuck it! Come here!” Drake grabbed the smaller man by the edges of the robe and pulled JJ tightly against his body. He crushed his lips to JJ’s eliciting a needy moan. The blond tasted of sweet cream and cinnamon infused pastry.

Finally! JJ thought as he melted into Drake’s embrace. He opened his mouth and coaxed his partner’s tongue inside to play. JJ wound his arms around Drake’s neck and tilted his head to give the detective more access.

Drake threaded his fingers through JJ’s damp hair and held him still while he thoroughly explored the blond’s mouth. The squirming JJ was doing was having a reaction…a hot and predictable one given the circumstances. His cock filled and Drake groaned as JJ rubbed himself against the softly worn denim.

JJ’s rocking on Drake’s lap loosened the tie on his robe and it fell open framing his nude body. Drake looked down at the blond’s naked body and his obvious arousal and reality slammed back home with an abrupt lurch. He pulled away and tried to catch his breath. Drake tried not to look at the almost nude man on his lap. Circling around in his brain were the words…holy shit it’s a guy!

“Drake? What happened? What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” JJ panted as he tried to calm his raging hormones.

“I don’t…I don’t know if I can do this.” Drake hesitated before answering. He looked away from JJ and shook his head.

JJ cupped Drake’s jaw with his hand and turned his head back to face him. “Drake I want you to know I care about you. I don’t want a casual fling or a quick fuck. I want something real, something solid. I want you. I know you’re unsure and hell scared too but I was there once where you are now. I can help you if you’ll let me.”

“I…don’t know if I can you know…I do care about you. You’re my partner. My friend…the best one I’ve got. You know me better than anyone I’ve ever been with. That’s what scares me…I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. God listen to me I sound like such a sap. But what you want to do…I don’t know if I’m ready.” Drake bit his lip and waited. He didn’t want to make JJ angry but he hated to be a tease.

“Drake, sweet heart. Your body doesn’t lie. If you weren’t attracted to me this would never have occurred.” JJ ran one manicured fingertip along the fly of Drake’s jeans. Despite his misgivings he was still achingly hard.

Drake sucked in a harsh breath at JJ’s bold caress. It felt good…eye crossingly good.

JJ stood up and held out his hand. “Let’s go over to the couch. I want to touch you. If you’ll let me.”

Drake did not miss the slight tremble of JJ’s hand as he waited to Drake to accept or reject his plea. This time Drake allowed himself to really look at the body displayed before him.

Framed by the robe was an unflawed runner’s body. Hard lean muscles encased in light peach colored skin. Now faintly tinged pink with arousal. Trim hips framed a slender, well shaped cock surrounded by a thatch of dark blond curls. Drake raised his eyes back to JJ’s face. What he saw there was devotion and affection. If only he would reach out and take that extended hand. Could he take that last step?

JJ felt like a bit of a fool the longer Drake just stared at him. He could not read anything into that intense scrutiny. His hopes started to deflate along with his erection as he waited. Finally JJ ducked his head and started to turn away. He was surprised when his hand was grabbed.  
“Wait…don’t go.” Drake grasped those fingers like a lifeline.

“What do you want Drake?” JJ wanted to be absolutely sure Drake knew what he was getting into. He was not going to waste his time any more chasing after someone who didn’t want him.

“I want you. I want you to stay. I want you to show me how it can be between us. I can’t guarantee I won’t freak out but I’m more than willing to give it a try.” Drake stood up and pulled JJ closer.

“Then follow me…I want to show you how I feel.” JJ pulled him towards the couch.

Drake swallowed anxiously as he was pushed down on the cushions in a sprawl. JJ shrugged out of his robe and planted a knee in between Drake’s spread thighs. He leaned forward and smiled.

Oh my fucking god! Drake thought as JJ’s mouth once more covered his.

Unsure of where to put his hands Drake let them drop to his sides and clutch at the couch cushions as JJ’s tongue explored the contours of his mouth. His partner was naked and leaning over him. JJ’s hands were tugging at the hem of his sweater and Drake gasped.

JJ pulled away with a frown. “This is not working at all.”

Drake looked at his partner and panicked. JJ didn’t want him? After all this he was backing off now?

“What? I’m sorry I’m still uncomfortable but you never even gave me a chance.” Drake started to get angry.

JJ hastily framed Drake’s face with his hands and made the man look at him.

“No…I didn’t mean that I wanted to stop. Just that you need to relax a little and here is not the best place for you to do that. Come with me.” JJ grabbed Drake’s hand and led him into the bedroom.

Drake’s stomach lurched…this was it. Being in the bedroom made it all seem more real. He hesitated at the foot of the bed. JJ grabbed the hem of his sweater again and Drake flinched.

“Let me do this. Please?” JJ smiled and licked his lips.

Drake sucked in a deep breath and looked at JJ’s pretty face. Tentatively he reached out and ran his fingers over JJ’s full lips, across to his jaw and down the side of his neck. Marveling in the smooth pale skin.

“Touch me Drake.” JJ’s husky pleading voice caused a thread of desire to uncurl in his belly.

“I don’t understand why you want me. There’s nothing special about me at all. Hell I’m no where near as handsome as Dee.” Drake replied ruefully as he rested his hands on JJ’s shoulders.

JJ frowned and grabbed a double handful of Drake’s sweater. “Don’t you ever compare yourself to Dee. You’re the one I want to be with. Dee was a stupid infatuation. You’re my partner and my friend. Plus if I get my way tonight my lover too. Damn it Drake! You are the best thing in my life.” JJ pressed close and flattened his hands to Drake’s chest.

“What do you want me to do?” Drake asked as he stroked the sides of JJ’s neck with his fingertips.

JJ smiled up at Drake and quirked his brow. “Well you are over dressed. The sweater…lose it. Then the pants.”

“O…ok.” I can do this. Drake thought to himself as he reluctantly released his partner. JJ perched himself on the edge of the bed and waited.

Drake couldn’t help but glance at JJ’s body so wantonly displayed. A rush of heat flooded his body as JJ’s eyes gazed at him alone. Hands shaking slightly he gripped the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head. He dropped it onto the carpet.

JJ took in his partner’s stocky frame and his mouth watered at the sight. Drake was compactly muscled and his tanned torso was liberally covered with a sprinkling of dark brown hair. He could not help but notice that Drake’s face was flushed. Desire or embarrassment he couldn’t tell but it was enticing either way.

“Now the pants lover. I want to see all of you.” JJ grinned as Drake’s hands hesitated with the buttons at his fly.

Drake swallowed audibly as he slowly unbuttoned his pants. He peeled the worn fabric open and slid the jeans down his hips. They dropped to the floor and Drake took a step forward. He stood there in front of JJ wondering what to do next. He felt ridiculously like covering his crotch with his hands as JJ’s gaze slowly moved over his body. He felt prickled rise on his skin and he cleared his throat nervously.

Niiiice JJ thought. Trim hips, strong thighs and muscular calves. A large scar on his upper thigh had him wondering where it came from. The black boxer briefs outlined what was a truly impressive cock if the large bulge was any indication.

JJ reached out and tucked his fingers in the waistband of Drake’s briefs and tugged.

“Come here.”  
Drake hesitated a second and then stepped closer. He held his breath as he realized just how close JJ’s face was to his…

Unable to resist JJ’s finger traced the obvious outline in the black fabric. His fingernail scraped over the material and Drake’s cock twitched in appreciation.

“Jesus Christ JJ!” Drake sucked in a lungful of air as JJ’s tongue followed the same path as his finger.

JJ needed Drake to relax if they were going to get anywhere tonight so he opted to try and suck his partner’s brain out his dick. Drake was in for a surprise…JJ was very good at blowjobs.

JJ looked up at Drake and had to ask before he went any farther. “Can I? Please? I want to taste you.”

“Y…yeah…go ahead.” Drake managed to breathe out. After all he’d gotten many blowjobs from past girlfriends. How different could this be? After all if he closed his eyes he could pretend it was just…no! He wouldn’t do that to JJ. This was not some nameless girl he picked up for a roll in the sheets. This was his partner…someone he really cared about.

JJ’s hand wrapped around the fabric covered bulge and stroked along the length. The material moved with his hand and created friction…wonderful friction. Encouraged by Drake’s gasp JJ bent close and fluttered his tongue along the crown of Drake’s cock. His saliva wetting the area and more fully outlining Drake’s unfurling erection.

JJ’s nipping kisses along that hard length caused Drake’s hands to grip JJ’s shoulders. Back and forth JJ’s tongue painted a path as he went lower. JJ mouthed Drake’s sack and was delighted at the whimper he heard.

“JJ…God! Quit teasing!” Drake’s voice came out harsh and breathy. Drake gasped again as JJ’s fingers flicked his sensitive head.

“Quit teasing? Aw and I was having such fun too. Here sit down on the bed and get comfortable.” JJ moved back and pushed his partner onto the bed. Drake sat on the edge with his legs open. “Don’t move I’ll be right back.”

Then JJ was gone out to the living room. Before Drake even had a chance for second thoughts his partner was back. JJ held in his hand a small paper bag. He sank to his knees between Drake’s legs and set the bag within easy reach.

“Wha…what’s in the bag?” Drake stammered as JJ continued stroking Drake’s cock.

“You’ll find out in a bit. Now where was I? Oh you wanted me to quit teasing you.” JJ grasped the waistband of Drake’s briefs and pulled.  
Drake sprang free of the confines of his briefs and JJ’s eyes widened. Holy shit the man was packing quite the impressive cock in his pants. Not the largest JJ had ever seen but definitely among the top two. Reverently JJ traced the thick vein running the length of that gorgeous cock. When he rested his thumbnail against Drake’s slit and pressed. As Drake’s hips came off the bed JJ pulled the briefs all the way off and they ended up forgotten on the floor.

Thick, long and hard Drake’s erection was a double handful. JJ explored every glorious inch before taking a long taste. He ran the flat of his tongue up that impressive length before sucking the head into his hot mouth.

“Oh God! JJ!” Drake’s fists clenched the comforter and he fought the urge to slam his hips forward. JJ pushed Drake down encouraging him to lie back on the bed.

JJ rewarded Drake’s enthusiasm by tonguing Drake’s slit as his hand slowly jerked upward. His other hand rolled his partner’s balls as he sucked.

Drake could not catch his breath. His harsh panting sounded loud in his ears as JJ licked the head of his cock. Then when impossibly, that talented mouth moved slowly downward Drake could not hold back a steady stream of moans. Never had any girl he’d ever had sex with been able to take him so deeply.

JJ carefully lowered his head taking more of Drake’s now saliva slick cock further into his mouth. He ignored his reflex to gag as that glorious hard-on slid down his throat. He swallowed a few times and Drake yelled. At his limit JJ raised his head and sucked sharply, his cheeks hollowing with the effort. Drake writhed on the bed unable to form coherent sentences.

“Oh Fuck! JJ…God!” Drake groaned.

It seemed his Drake was a talker…now to see if he was a screamer also.

JJ sucked and ran his tongue all along Drake’s cock. He eagerly lapped the clear fluid that weeped from the tip. He pulled his mouth off with a wet ‘pop’ and kissed down Drake’s rigid length. JJ’s hand glided up and down that wet flesh as he sucked Drake’s lightly furred sac into his mouth. Rolling the orbs with his tongue and sucking slightly had Drake’s hips bucking.

JJ reached for the bag he’d brought in earlier with his other hand and pulled out a small bottle. He raised his head as his other hand continued to move in an up and downward motion.

“Drake?”

“Wha? Huh?” Drake panted.

“I want to blow your mind. Do you trust me? I promise this won’t hurt.” JJ flipped open the cap.

“I do…trust you…what? What are you going to do?” Drake glanced down his body to where JJ knelt.

“I want to finger you as I suck. Is that ok? I got some lube and I promise you it’ll feel fantastic.” JJ’s hand slid down Drake’s cock as he ran one finger back and forth on that strip of sensitive skin beneath Drake’s balls.

“I…I don’t know.” Drake hesitated.

“It won’t hurt I promise.” JJ’s fingers pressed that spot firmly and Drake groaned.

“Ah…JJ…O…ok…just do something!” Drake whined. He was hard as a fucking rock.

Now to get him so worked up he forgets what I’m going to do. JJ vowed as he renewed his efforts to swallow Drake whole. As he sucked JJ pushed Drake’s leg until he was fully displayed. JJ squeezed a blob of lube out onto his fingers and ran one along the smooth skin beneath Drake’s balls. JJ looked up for a moment to see Drake watching his lips move over his dick. God he’s sexy…he has no idea. If Drake could only see himself…well he’d probably die of mortification. JJ’s snorted laughter came out sounding a bit strange considering his mouth was full. Drake seemed to appreciate the added sensation as he bit his lip.

JJ’s fingers drifted lower and circled the opening to Drake’s body. They fluttered and teased but never entered. JJ felt Drake tense and hiss a sharply indrawn breath. Ah…the lube is working.

“JJ…Ah! Jeez! What the fuck!” Drake writhed as JJ’s fingers never stopped teasing the sensitive area.

JJ released Drake’s cock and licked his lips. His jaw ached a bit since his partner was such a huge mouthful. JJ smiled sweetly at his lover.

“Warming lube….do you like it?” JJ’s one hand milked Drake’s cock as he barely inserted a fingertip into that inviting opening.

“Holy Hell JJ…It’s…AH!” Drake’s eyes slammed shut and his back arched as once more JJ dragged his thumbnail across the head of Drake’s cock.

Judging he was distracted enough JJ laved Drake’s erection with broad swipes of his tongue. He slowly pushed one well lubed finger into his partner’s tight body. Stopping only to add another drizzle of the slick stuff. Nipping gently as he went up JJ once more engulfed Drake in his mouth. He moved his index finger in and out of that silken sheath and slowly added another.  
“JJ…what? Feels strange…” Drake protested as he felt himself being stretched a little.

JJ was too busy to speak but he was determined to find that one spot that would have Drake hopefully yelling to the rafters. Some guys hated Prostate stimulation…he just hoped Drake was not one of them. Where…almost…little further…JJ searched and was gratifyingly thanked a moment later.

“Jesus Fucking Christ! Oh god! JJ…JJ…Fucking hell!” Drake yelled as JJ repeatedly massaged his gland. His toes curled, the muscles in his abdomen rippled and his back arched as JJ once more deep throated him.

JJ’s fingers twisted and pressed as Drake went absolutely wild. Yup got a screamer. JJ knew it…he could always tell em a mile off. He just hoped Drake’s apartment walls were thick enough to muffle his partner’s noises.

“Gonna cum…Ah…Ah…JJ!” Drake felt a rush of heat as he warned his partner.

JJ pulled back off Drake’s cock. Not that he minded swallowing but they needed to have a frank discussion about that later on. JJ figured that Drake was clean. He knew he was too. The yearly physicals took care of that and JJ being fanatically careful with his sexual encounters. But he still wanted Drake’s reassurance.

JJ’s hand sped up along the length of Drake’s cock as his fingers pressed in even deeper. He twisted and pulled the orgasm out of his partner as Drake yelled. Milky white jets arched over his hand to spatter Drake’s heaving abdomen.

JJ continued to stroke Drake’s quivering flesh until his body went limp onto the mattress. Before Drake could come down of his euphoric high JJ carefully withdrew his fingers and cleaned them on a towel he’d grabbed earlier. As Drake tried to get enough air back into his lungs JJ wiped the semen away and then crawled up to lie beside his partner.

JJ placed an adoring kiss on Drake’s panting mouth. He brushed the sweat dampened tendrils from Drake’s forehead as he waited for him to say something.

Drake turned his head and smiled at JJ.

“Whew…that was fucking incredible. Oh god I still can’t feel my toes.” Drake raised his arm and drew JJ closer.

JJ laid his head on Drake’s heaving chest and toyed with the springy hair.

“So you’re ok with what I did? It didn’t freak you out?” JJ asked carefully. He really wanted to continue and if he had his way Drake’s huge cock would be filling him before the night was over.

“Well if you’d just shoved em up there first off I think I’d have freaked yeah. But you kinda eased me into it. Er…I did talk to Ryo some about it too. He recommended some great books. Loaned me one that had me blushing for a week. But…I don’t think I’m ready to…well have anything else put in there.” Drake hoped JJ was ok with that. He risked another glance and saw JJ giggling.

“Nope…bottoming not for you? I’m totally ok with that.” At least for now JJ privately thought. “Besides after seeing what you were hiding in your pants I want that gorgeous huge cock in me as soon as you can get it up again. You see Drake senpai I’m a bit of a size queen.” JJ tweaked one of Drake’s nipples and smiled smugly as Drake shivered.

“You want me to fuck you?” The idea of having JJ under him had Drake excited at the thought. Not grossed out or freaked out in the least. He knew JJ would guide him through it and he wondered what JJ would look like in the throes of passion.

“Nail me to the mattress!” JJ rubbed his stiff cock against Drake’s hip leaving little sticky wet smears.

Drake couldn’t help it he laughed.

“What’s so funny?” JJ huffed.

“You sounded like a girl.” Drake snorted as he tried to hold back another laugh at the look on JJ’s face. Half pout and half annoyance.

“I do not! Does this feel like it belongs to a girl?” JJ picked Drake’s hand up and placed it on his erection.

Drake froze. It was the first time he’d had his hand on another guy’s cock. Well except for that one episode in high school that Drake convinced himself never happened. He turned on his side and looked at JJ. His partner returned his gaze and looked worried. Drake guessed JJ was afraid that he would pull away in disgust. Hell considering what they’d just done that wasn’t likely. So Drake was a little uncomfortable. He had a dick too…it wasn’t as if he’d never jacked off before.

JJ’s cock was warm and the skin covering it soft to the touch. The fluid leaking from the tip made it slightly sticky and Drake gave an experimental stroke. He was rewarded with a gasp. Liking the sound Drake did it again. Drake knew what he liked in a hand job so he applied those skills to his partner. A twist and pull with a swipe of his thumb across the head had JJ panting.

Feeling bold Drake pushed JJ onto his back and leaned over his lover. He wanted to explore a little. To familiarize himself with JJ’s lithe body. While not cut and defined JJ’s frame was unmarred skin over taut muscle. A runner’s body. Drake ran his other hand over JJ’s nearly hairless chest. Only a fine blond line ran down from his naval to a curly darker blond thatch around his cock. He flicked a nipple and JJ groaned and arched his back. Drake knew that most girls he’d been with loved their nipples played with and JJ seemed just as sensitive.

JJ shifted on the bed when Drake moved his hand off of his cock. He slowly ran his hands up JJ’s body and thumbed each nipple until his partner squirmed on the bed. JJ’s fair skin flushed pink with arousal was intoxicating. It didn’t matter that JJ was a man. Giving his best friend pleasure was surprisingly satisfying. To know that he could reduce JJ to a shivering, needy mess.

Drake bent his head for a taste of one crinkled nub and when he bit lightly JJ grabbed his head and kept him there. Drake pulled back slightly and let the sensitive nub go and swiped the stinging area with his tongue. His hand pinched and teased the other nipple erect as JJ whimpered. Drake found he liked the flavor of his partner’s skin. He kissed his way down JJ’s body and experimentally stuck his tongue in the man’s belly button. Drake’s hands continued to toy with JJ’s nipples alternately pinching and caressing.

“Draaaake! Ah…no! Tickles!” JJ burst out into giggles.

Ah so JJ is ticklish here…Drake thought with a smile. The sound of JJ’s laughter was so endearing. Drake could not resist blowing a raspberry on JJ’s stomach. The blond attempted to curl up and he laughed louder.

“Drake senpai! No fair! Making me laugh when I want to be fucked. You are so mean.” JJ wailed as Drake grinned up at his lover…yes lover. He liked the sound of that.

Drake apologetically licked the spot before moving on. He explored the crease that ran from JJ’s hip to his thigh and was rewarded by JJ’s hips leaving the bed. Ah another hot spot. He’d have to remember that. Seeing JJ enjoying what he was doing Drake felt himself getting hard again. Jeez he was like a teenager.

Drake paused at JJ’s groin. The blond’s erection was literally at eye level. JJ stilled on the bed breathing heavily.

“Drake you don’t have to…just use your hand.” JJ gave his partner an out. He didn’t expect Drake to even think of giving him head the first time they had sex. So unexpected was the tongue to the tip of his cock that JJ yelled loudly.

Drake was mesmerized. Every time he stroked JJ’s skin with his fingertips the blond’s cock twitched. Drake thought about it a moment as he watched a clear droplet form on the head of JJ’s cock. Drake knew what such things tasted like. After all he’d curiously licked his own fingers after jacking off. So before he lost his nerve Drake delicately licked the head of JJ’s erection. The fluid didn’t taste like much…sort of salty and bland. The skin was velvety under his lips and very warm. Drake took the head into his mouth and traced the outline with his tongue. The vee and slick crown were both explored. It wasn’t bad at all. Clean skin and the musk of arousal.

“Drake…Drake…Oh god Drake!!!” JJ chanted as he watched Drake lower his head to his cock. Never in a million years did he expect this.

JJ sounded so fucking sexy as he chanted Drake’s name. His own desire was returning with each moan and plea that fell from his partner’s lips. Drake licked and tried sucking. He took in as much as he could and then tightly grasped the rest and pumped.

“Oh! Oh! AH…Yes like that…suck harder!” JJ had been given better blow jobs it was true. But the fact that is was being given by someone he cared about, someone who was willing to change their whole lifestyle for him…well it made all the difference in the world.

Drake fondled JJ’s balls as his other arm rested on JJ’s hips keeping him pinned to the bed. The last thing he wanted was for JJ to thrust and gag him.

“Use your tongue…run it up…ah God! Like that! Just like that!” JJ could not tear his eyes away from the sight of Drake’s mouth stretched by his cock. He ran his hands over his chest and plucked his nipples as Drake bobbed his head. JJ’s breathing sped up and he knew he was getting close.

“Drake stop…I’m close…gonna cum. I want you in me. I want you in me when I cum.” JJ pleaded. He wanted to be filled, surrounded and dominated by his partner.

Drake raised his head and looked at JJ’s lust glazed eyes and sweaty face. God he was fucking gorgeous.

“JJ…you are amazing.” Drake stated as he ran his fingers through JJ’s springy pubic hair. It was finer textured than his own and much sparser.

“Fuck me now?” JJ gasped as Drake ran his fingers over his cock. His partner’s other hand was stroking his own renewed erection. JJ wanted that impressive length buried deep in his body and he wanted it now.

“I want to fuck you. How should I? How do you want it?” Drake hesitated a little. This was a huge step in their relationship.

“Grab the lube. Please tell me you have condoms. A towel too...less mess that way. Hurry Drakie I want you so bad.”

“I’ll get em. I’ll be right back. Yeah I got condoms.” Thank god he’d bought some right before he’d broken up with his last girlfriend. He’d gotten some ultra thin ones that felt almost as if he was wearing nothing at all. He had that girl to thank for that. She’d seen an ad in a magazine and insisted he get some.

Drake kissed JJ’s hip and got off the bed. He grabbed a bath towel from the laundry basket and the condoms from his dresser drawer. The lube was still on the bed and he got that too and laid them all in a pile.

JJ leaned up as Drake knelt between his open legs. He grabbed the lube and flipped open the cap. He’d get himself ready.

“I can get ready Drake. You just stroke that gorgeous cock and get it good and hard for me.” JJ reached out and put a dollop of the warming lube on Drake’s cock.

JJ avidly watched as Drake spread it over his length and heard the hiss of an indrawn breath as the gel started tingling. JJ squeezed a generous amount onto his own fingers as he spread his legs even wider. His lube coated fingers circled his hole before he pressed two inside in one push. Normally JJ liked the stretch of being filled and he usually only required a well lubed cock as preparation. But Drake was bigger than average…well a lot bigger. So he’d need to be loose and relaxed. He too felt the benefits of the special gel as he worked it deep into his body.

“Drake…ah! Oh…Mmmm…have you ever done a girl in the ass?” JJ managed to gasp out.

Drake flushed and cleared his throat. “Er…yeah a few times. I had a girl once who liked it sometimes. She also liked to ah…use a vibrator there as I fucked her. A pink one.”

“Oh…heh...kinky.” JJ moaned as he added another finger and some more lube.

Drake was getting turned on as hell watching JJ’s fingers disappear into his clinging hole. He remembered vividly how it felt to enter his one girlfriend that way. Tighter and hotter than anything he’d felt before. He blinked when JJ added a fourth finger and more lube. JJ was moaning and whimpering each time his fingers speared inward. Drake had to stop touching himself or he’d cum just from watching.

JJ slowly pulled his fingers out and rubbed the excess lube over his own cock. As ready as he was going to get JJ looked up at Drake.

“Fuck me now? Please? Oh god I want you so badly.” JJ held his hand out to Drake who grasped it.

“How do you want it?” Drake kissed his fingers as he massaged JJ’s pulse point with his thumb.

“Lie down…I want to ride you.” JJ decided that would be the best way. He could control the depth of the penetration.

“O…Okay.” Drake simply said as his breath hitched. This was it…he was really going to do it.  
Drake Spread the towel under himself and lay back on the bed as JJ sat up. JJ got to his knees and grabbed a condom and the lube. JJ tore open the packet and carefully unrolled it over Drake’s large cock. He left some space at the tip and generously coated it with the lube. Drake moaned at JJ’s touch and arched his hips.

“Ah! JJ…want you.” Drake gasped.

JJ knelt straddling Drake’s thighs. He reached back and grasped Drake’s cock. One hand on Drake’s chest to steady himself JJ leaned backward.

“Ha…Ha…Ah…Help it go in.” JJ hissed.

Drake wrapped his hand around his cock as he lined it up against JJ’s slick hole. He held it steady as JJ pushed slightly downward.

Despite his preparation JJ felt the throbbing ache as he was slowly breached. Stretched wide by Drake’s flared head he lowered himself a few inches.

“Oh…Drake…ah…burns so good.” JJ moaned as he gradually impaled himself.

Drake’s other hand grabbed JJ’s hips as the blond lowered himself little by little. Drake sucked in a harsh gasp as he felt JJ’s tight sheath constrict around his erection. JJ groaned again and it sounded like he was in a bit of pain. The urge to hurry him up, to thrust into slick channel was overwhelming. Drake grit his teeth and his fingers dug in.

“Are…are you ok? Do you want to stop?” Drake managed to gasp out as JJ halted again.

“Just…just give me a minute. God! It’s been a while.” JJ took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He sank another few inches and finally, finally sat completely on Drake’s lap. The sweet pain of being completely filled encompassed his senses as he adjusted to the intrusion.

Drake’s fingers traced JJ’s widely stretched hole. Feeling where he was so intimately connected to his partner. JJ gasped loudly as Drake stroked that taut skin. He was gripped so tightly he was afraid to move lest he embarrass himself by coming too soon.

JJ panted as he shifted a bit and leaned forward. That movement pressed Drake firmly against his prostate. JJ moaned as he rocked slightly and brushed it again.

“Jesus Christ JJ!” Drake yelled as that constricting warmth pulsed around him.

JJ moved again wrapping his legs around Drake’s hips. He rocked harder as the discomfort of penetration slowly melted away. Leaving behind a wave of utter bliss.

“Ah...Ah…Drake! Feels so good. Up…sit up and fuck me.” JJ whined.

Drake’s hands held JJ’s ass as he sat up and scooted back until his back was against the head board of the bed. JJ moaned and swore as it pushed Drake further into his body. JJ wrapped his arms around Drake’s neck.

“Fuck me Drake. Please.” JJ lowered his head to Drake’s neck and sucked on the sweat soaked skin. He bit lightly and Drake’s hands gripped his ass harder.

Drake unable to hold back after JJ’s impassioned plea snapped his hips upward. Hot, tight and wetly he was gripped as he slid partially out only to glide back into JJ’s willing body. His hands held JJ open as the blond whimpered and moaned.

Again and again he thrust as JJ moved with him. Rising and falling onto Drake’s iron hard cock. JJ cried out each time that spot was hit. He was in utter heaven.

“More…more Drake. Harder, fuck me harder! Yes! God yes!” JJ grabbed the headboard behind Drake’s head as he was repeatedly slammed into.

Drake groaned as JJ’s hot breath panted his gasped words into his ear. He’d never been so out of control. He’d never felt so wild. Never been so vocal. Drake slid his hands up JJ’s damp skin and wrapped his arms around JJ’s lean frame. His lips found JJ’s and he plundered his mouth as he ruthlessly thrust into his body.

After one particularly hard hit to his sweet spot JJ threw his head back and yelled Drake’s name over and over. Drake ran his lips over the column of JJ’s throat and bit the soft skin. He wanted to leave his mark. Wanted to claim the man as his own.

“Yes…yes Drake…mark me. I’m yours! God…getting close. SO good, so fucking good!” JJ leaned back and his hand skimmed his body. He grasped his erection and furiously pumped in time with his partner’s thrusts.

Drake avidly watched JJ jerking that hard flesh. Forcing strings of pre-cum to dribble heavily down his cock. Each hit to JJ’s prostate caused another small stream and unable to resist Drake’s hand covered JJ’s. They both jacked JJ’s erection milking forth more evidence of his out of control passion.

“Gonna cum…oh God! Yes…ah…yes!” JJ cried out as he pushed himself down hard. He shuddered in Drake’s arms as he exploded all over their joined fists.

Drake stilled as he watched JJ’s orgasm ripple through his body.

“No…don’t stop! Harder Drake! Harder!” JJ moaned as the spasms still rocked his body.

Drake thrust again and again as JJ rode out the throes of his release. Spurt after spurt of creamy fluid flowed from his body until he was completely empty. Riding the edge of painful pleasure JJ’s oversensitive body shivered. He loved this part…mostly spent but craving that sweet euphoric high.  
JJ’s hole clamped tightly around Drake’s cock. He hissed in pleasure as JJ came apart around him. Bucking and sobbing his name JJ clung to Drake lost in his partner’s body. Sensations overwhelmed and Drake growled as one last wild thrust had him coming hard in JJ’s body.

Twice more he pushed brutally up into that yielding sheath emptying himself into the confines of the condom. Drake’s hips slowed until he barely rocked as he drew out his release. They clung to each other slowly kissing as Drake gradually softened.

Breathing heavily in the now quiet room the couple just remained joined as they drifted. Lost in a post orgasmic haze. JJ curled against Drake’s chest idly tracing patterns in his sweat matted hair. Loathe to lose that connection JJ reluctantly squirmed a bit as his backside throbbed.

“JJ…that was fucking amazing.” Drake managed to say. He tenderly mouthed JJ’s neck. Laving his earlier bite mark to soothe the sting.

“Drake I had no idea that it would be like this. You touched my soul.” JJ murmured happily.

“Yeah my dick is rather huge isn’t it? Drake smugly replied.

JJ laughed and rolled his eyes. Then shifted again in Drake’s lap.

“Speaking of huge…I really need to move. You gave me quite a work out. I’m not sure I can even walk.” JJ slowly got to his knees.

Drake grasped the bottom of the condom as JJ sat up. He slipped from his lover’s body and JJ hissed. JJ curled up next to Drake and sighed.

Drake removed the condom carefully and knotted the end. He tossed it into the trash can near the bed. Then Drake pulled the towel from underneath them and wiped up the mess JJ had made. Now both clean as possible Drake wrapped his arms around his new lover and prepared for a well earned nap.

JJ lightly ran his fingers over Drake’s nipples earning a tired groan. “Drake senpai?”

“Hmmmm?” was the only reply Drake felt himself capable of.

“I’m hungry. Is there any food left?” A good fuck always left JJ ravenous.

“What?...oh food. Yeah there is an antipasto tray in the fridge I forgot to get out earlier.” Drake didn’t even open his eyes.

“Oooh perfect!” JJ wiggled out of Drake’s grasp and sprang off the bed.

Amused Drake watched JJ’s naked and slightly reddened backside as he disappeared out of the bedroom.

“I thought you said you couldn’t walk?” Drake yelled after him.

JJ turned and stopped in the doorway. “But it’s food! I’ll bring the tray in here and we can share! Love you…be back in a minute.” The JJ blew him a kiss and was gone from the room.

Drake stared wide eyed at the doorway. He waited for the usual panic attack that happened when any of his other past girlfriends uttered those terrifying words. The cold sweat and stomach clenching fear never manifested. Instead a glowing warmth settled in Drake’s chest and a sense of belonging crept in.

Drake glanced out the window. The threatened snowstorm had arrived and whirled past the window in a white blur. JJ returned and settled back into bed. The tray was placed close by and they fed each other small tidbits of cheeses and meats. The silence was comforting instead of awkward.

Having eaten their fill the food was put aside and JJ snuggled once more at Drake’s side. The covers were pulled up to ward off the chill. They both watched as the afternoon light waned and filled the room with a sort of white glow. Created by the reflected snow and the streetlamp outside.

It seemed the most natural thing in the world to answer JJ’s earlier declaration.

“I love you too JJ.” Drake said those words he’d never once repeated to the many women in his life.

“You do?” JJ turned in Drake’s arms and stared incredulously. He never expected Drake to return his sentiment. He felt giddy.

Drake fondly ruffled the blond’s hair and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips. “Yeah I do. I really do.”

“I love you too senpai.” JJ replied sleepily as he relaxed into his partner’s embrace.

JJ was overjoyed to finally find a place to belong after looking for so very long and wasting too much time chasing the wrong person.


End file.
